


two sides of the same ghostly coin

by itisjosh



Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Arguing, Banter, Best Friends, Customer Service, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Idiots (platonically) in Love, Retail, dumbassery, they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Quackity has his life in order. He's got a job, a hobby as a streamer, and a good group of friends.And a ghost.He has a fucking ghost.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Series: ok maybe ghosts exist [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983292
Comments: 54
Kudos: 1073





	two sides of the same ghostly coin

Quackity has his life the way he wants it. 

He brushes his teeth, staring in the mirror. If he wasn't preoccupied, he'd sigh at the sight of his roommate, who's busy hovering behind him. "You're gonna be late," Schlatt, ever so helpfully, informs him. "This is like," Schlatt pauses, moving to sit on the sink counter. "The fifth time this week? You good, dumbass?" Quackity internally sighs, pausing his brushing. He turns, very pointedly, to face his roommate, hoping his annoyance is clear. "I'm just saying!" Schlatt holds up his hands, grinning. "It's not like you to be so bad at waking up."

"Like you'd let me sleep in," Quackity mutters, throwing his toothbrush back in the cup on the side of his sink. "You're my alarm clock. I hate you."

"Thanks," Schlatt grins, moving off of the counter when Quackity starts to walk out of the bathroom. "Seriously, dumbfuck. I'm concerned, and you're not being serious back with me. We promised to not do that anymore, remember?" 

Quackity does. 

Schlatt came crashing into his life about five years ago, he thinks. A freak, near-death experience was enough to show him the ghost that had been following him since he was a kid, and Quackity thought it'd be a lot weirder than it was. He had to do his best to not talk to Schlatt aloud, especially when he was around other people. It's still fucking difficult, considering how the bastard refuses to leave him alone. When he moved out, Schlatt came with him. Everywhere he goes, Schlatt follows. 

He nearly died about a year ago. Quackity didn't know that ghosts could die, but apparently they can, and apparently it's painful. Schlatt had admitted that to stay alive, he had to draw off of Quackity's energy. And he ended up feeling bad about it when Quackity started having sleeping issues, so he stopped. And then, because he stopped, he almost died. Schlatt hadn't taken it seriously, and he almost left Quackity alone because of it. Well, he wouldn't have been alone. He has friends, he has a pretty big group of friends. But it isn't same. He practically shares his entire life with Schlatt, and if his ghost was gone, well..Quackity wouldn't know what he'd do with himself. 

"Yeah," he confirms, grabbing a granola bar as he locks and shuts his apartment door. "I'm streaming more, sleeping less. Hey," Quackity grins, turning to face his friend. "Have you been watching that guy's streams? Wilbur, or whatever. He goes ghost hunting a lot. He used to do video games, and he still does, but he mostly does ghost hunting now. Everything I've seen.." he shrugs. "I think he's got a ghost trailing him. Or a couple." 

Schlatt laughs, nodding. Quackity quickly shoves an earbud in his ear to avoid any stares people. So long as he acts like he's just on call with someone, no one ever says shit. Because that's _normal_.

Talking to a dead man, on the other hand, is significantly less so.

"He does. We should go and visit him," Schlatt grins, walking along with him. Schlatt doesn't need to walk, he can hover and float, and he does. Quackity still isn't sure why he actively chooses to walk when he could just float. Whatever, Schlatt's fucking weird. Quackity's gotten used to it. "Maybe I'll lure him into a haunted house, or something."

"That's stupid," Quackity tells him, making sure to keeps his eyes straight ahead. He knows better than to just look at Schlatt when they're talking in public. "That's the worst idea you've ever had, and you have _so_ many bad ideas," he grins, practically _hearing_ Schlatt's pout. "I'm not agreeing to that. You can go alone if you plan on doing that," he fishes his phone out of his pocket, scowling at the time. Seven thirty. Fuck, he's going to be later than he thought. Right as he looks up, Quackity runs straight into a man going opposite of him, wincing. "Shit, I'm sorry," Quackity apologises, looking up at the guy. "Sorry. Didn't mean to run into you."

The guy..wait. Quackity recognises him. Techno, or something, that's his name. He's seen him on Wilbur's streams. "It's fine," Techno murmurs, his voice surprisingly low and quiet. His eyes flicker over to Schlatt, and Quackity accidentally does the same. "Sorry," Techno blinks, turning back to look at him. "Have a nice day."

And then he's gone, walking past Quackity without another word. 

"He _definitely_ saw me," Schlatt crosses his arms. "There's no fucking way he didn't. We locked eyes! He.." Schlatt scowls, and Quackity shakes his head, forcing himself to keep walking. "I'm going to go bully the fuck out of Wilbur to see if that guy looks at me again."

Quackity sighs, fumbling for the store keys. "You should know better than that. He's a skeptic, dude. He isn't going to believe."

"Well," Schlatt puffs out his chest, walking through the door. "I'll fucking make him believe."

"Do _not_ ," Quackity rolls his eyes, closing the door behind him. He swipes his badge, adjusting his beanie. "If I go to watch Wilbur's stream and he's suddenly being strangled, I'm not going to be happy with you." Schlatt snorts, clapping Quackity's shoulder.

"Whatever you say, big guy. Oh, look. First customer of the day," he grins, resting his head on Quackity's shoulder from behind. Quackity didn't think that ghosts had any weight to them, but he was wrong. "Why the fuck..is that an orca plushie? Why the hell is that just hanging out of his bag?" Quackity doesn't react at all to his roommate's words, putting on his best smile as he looks at the man. 

Who is, of course, Wilbur fucking Soot. 

He feels Schlatt's weight disappear off of him, and Quackity curses. "Don't you fucking dare," he mutters under his breath, looking back up to face Wilbur. "Good morning," Quackity grins, tilting his head to the side. "You looking for anything specific?" Wilbur grins back at him, his hair an absolute mess. 

"I know that there's a supposed ghost around here," Wilbur starts. "I've read all about his death, and I.." he pauses. "Sorry, that sounds weird," he sticks out his hand, and Quackity shakes it. "I'm Wilbur Soot, and I-"

"I know," Quackity interrupts. "I've watched some of your streams. What's the ghost's name?"

Wilbur grins, his entire face lighting up. "Schlatt," he says, proudly. Quackity feels his heart drop in his chest. "He died here nearly thirty years ago, or so everyone thinks. This building used to be used as a bank, and then, suddenly, it was burnt to the ground."

With one victim inside, Quackity knows the fucking story. 

Schlatt was murdered. He got shoved inside an empty vault, locked in there, and then the building was fucking incinerated. 

"With no victims other than Schlatt," Wilbur continues. "No leads, no witnesses, nothing. His death was ruled out as a suicide a few years ago." 

"Oh," Quackity clears his throat. "Yeah? And you want to.." he pauses, looking past Wilbur's shoulder, locking eyes with Schlatt. "What do you plan on doing?" Wilbur beams. 

"You know..the spirit box?" He pulls it out of his coat pocket. "If that's fine. I know that people are going to-"

"Nah," Quackity waves a hand, moving away from the register. He flips the open sign to closed, locking the doors. "Go ahead. Set that baby up." 

"Oh my god," Schlatt bounces on his feet, grinning like a madman. "I'm gonna fuck with him. I'm _so_ going to fuck with him. He's going to piss himself, oh my _god._ You honestly might as well tell him," Schlatt moves back over to Quackity. "What's stopping you? I'm gonna involve you."

Quackity sighs, watching as Wilbur sets up the spirit box. "I'm not tormenting him," he murmurs as quietly as he can. "Fuck off." 

"What?" 

"Nothing," Quackity grins back up at Wilbur, jamming his elbow in Schlatt's stomach. He watches as the ghost keels over with a groan, furiously glaring up at him. "What are the odds that he talks back?"

"A hundred percent," Schlatt grins, leaning closer to the spirit box. "Hi, there. I'm Schlatt, I'm in love with Alex Quackity, and-" Quackity scuffs his foot against the ground as loudly as he can, glaring at his dumb fucking roommate. 

Wilbur turns to look at him, staring at his nametag. "Quackity."

"That's my name, yeah," he shrugs. "What's up, Wilbur?" 

"He said your name," Wilbur stares at him. "Without you saying it at all." 

"He.." Quackity tilts his head back, closing his eyes. He can't fucking deal with this. He's going to drown Schlatt when they get back home, he's positive. "He's standing right behind you. He's my best friend, we've known each other for like, five years," Quackity mutters. "He's about to punch you." And then Schlatt does punch Wilbur in the back, and Quackity sighs even louder. 

Wilbur's eyes go huge, the grin on his face doubling in size. "Oh my god. You can..oh my god! I have three ghosts!" Wilbur brags. "Tommy, Tubbo, and Niki! And then I have three demons. Sapnap, Dream, and Eret. Oh, and another ghost called Fundy! And George!" Wilbur laughs, turning around to face where Quackity had pointed. He whirls back around to face Quackity a second later, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from his coat. He scribbles something down, thrusting his hand towards Quackity. "Here. Text me later, okay? I wonder if you can see other ghosts. Thank you so much!" He picks up his spirit box, and..

And then he's gone, walking out the door like it's not even fucking locked. 

Quackity watches him leave, heaving a sigh. "You're a pain in the ass," he tells Schlatt, who just grins at him. "He's like a goddamn golden retriever, dude. Look how happy he is!"

"I know," Schlatt laughs. "It's disgusting how cute he is."

"Stop it," Quackity rolls his eyes. "Don't flirt with him."

"I just might," Schlatt snorts, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Well, Big Q. You have fun at work. I'm gonna go smooch this ghost hunter." 

Quackity watches as his best friend saunters off through the doors, shooting him a wink before he turns around and keeps walking. 

God, he hates Schlatt. Though, even as he thinks it, he can't help but smile. 

He wouldn't trade him for anything.


End file.
